Past the Point of No Return
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: Short, one-shot WICKEDfic. Glinda's POV. It takes place right when Glinda sadly realizes Elphaba is dead. This is about her feelings, her heartache, her sorrow... and how much she realizes she needs her best friend. Please, R&R. (puppy eyes)


A/N: Don't worry! I'm not abandoning my love for Phantom! I could never do that. Phantom is first, of course – it always will be... I just love the friendship between Elphie and Glinda; I love writing from Glinda's POV too so... Anyway, please enjoy! R&R!

A/N: This takes place right after Glinda realizes Elphie is dead. (Sniffle). Based on the musical.Disclaimer: The musical belongs to Stephen Schwartz, and the original novel belongs to Gregory Maguire. I own squat, but I do own that teeny weensy, tiny speck on Glinda's shoe._"Past the point of no return  
  
No backward glances _

_Our games of make-believe are at an end..."_ 'Point of No Return from "The Phantom of the Opera".

**Past the Point of No Return**  
  
Swallowing, I took a trembling step into the room. The only audible sound was the noise of my high-heeled shoes lightly tapping against the hard floor."Elphie?" I spoke in a broken whisper._Silence_. I was only met with an eerie silence that made me shiver. My unsteady breathing contrasted with the forlorn silence as tears rested on the brim of my eyes. The room was utterly barren, with the exception of a dark object lying impassively on the floor. As I neared the object, I soon realized it was Elphaba's hat... the hat I had given her.Gasping, I dropped to my knees, clasping the hat. I pressed it against my face, breathing in the familiar scent of my best friend. Numerous tears fled from my watery, cobalt eyes, dampening the black material. Drawing in a shaky sigh, I withdrew the hat from my face and clutched protectively it to my chest."Oh, Elphie, don't leave me... Not like this..." I sobbed pitifully, my soft cries ricocheting off the walls.I gingerly rose, sniffling. My face streamed with crystal tears as I choked back a set of fresh ones. It was only a few moments ago when we were saying how much we meant to one another; our apologies had quickly tumbled from our lips as we bid to each other our melancholy farewells. Biting my lip, I suppressed another heart wrenching sob.Pushing a stray blonde curl from my mournful face, I closed my eyes tightly. As one tear slyly slipped out, it gracefully slid down my rosy cheek. Blinking a few times, I stumbled, an aged wall breaking my fall. I emitted a soft sigh; as I stared around at my isolated surroundings, clear memories of my best friend rushed back to me.Elphaba was standing directly before me, simply watching me. Her breath was even, as her scarlet lips were slightly parted. As her raven black hair framed her emerald-green face, her dark eyes questioned mine. Those eyes. They truly appeared black; their dark color seemed to mold together with the diminutive pupil as they sparkled with fire and determination. Elphie lifted her jade hand, offering it to me. Eyes broadening, I took a small step forward, but as soon as I reached for her outstretched hand, she instantly vanished.Whimpering, I lowered my eyes to the floor. She had once asked me to come with her; it was the same day that we met the Wizard. I frowned. Poor Elphaba. We had unfortunately discovered that the wonderful Wizard was not so wonderful after all; in fact, he was a heartless, cruel man. Furthermore, he had attempted to use Elphie to exploit Animals. A bitter smile crawled onto my crimson lips as I reclined my head against the wall. A vivid picture of Elphaba flashed in my mind; her eyes pleaded with mine as she requested me to come with her. Her hand was trembling, yet it's grip on her broom was firm. Shaking my head, I shrugged those heartbreaking thoughts away.

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better?" I whispered, after desperately trying to collect my thoughts and calm myself.

Elphie had showed me several things during the time we were close... She had taught me to simply be yourself; she reminded me not to care about what other thought of me. As long as you were happy with who you were, then what other people thought did not matter in the slightest manner.

"But because I knew you..." I murmured shakily, addressing an invisible Elphaba.

Suddenly, I broke down completely, resuming my position on the floor. This realization that she was gone forever hurt beyond belief. My grieving eyes released newfound tears, as I pushed myself away from the supporting wall. Hugging the hat, I bawled loudly, no longer able to contain any more tears, any more emotions. I had done that enough throughout my life. Since I was normally a blissful person, I always put on a cheery façade even when I felt dreadful... And, now, I was irrefutably sick of it.

"Because... I knew you..." I repeated between breaths, my nose slightly red from my weeping. "I have been changed..."

Gradually rising with much difficulty, I wiped away the great amount of tears that I had shed in a mere few minutes. I turned on my heel, catching my reflection in a skinny, full-length mirror. My eyes and nose were red, and my face was streaked from previous tears. I brought my hand to my cold, quivering neck. I was dressed formally; I had donned a puffy, blue dress that was thin around my waist. The sleeves were low, revealing my shoulders. My outfit resembled a girl who was ready to leave and face the public, yet my heart didn't desire to.

Part of me still regrets that I hadn't gone with her. I wished... No, I didn't wish. I didn't even begin to wish, for wishing _only_ wounds the heart. Elphaba and I had both crossed the point of no return; we couldn't go back. We couldn't change anything; I would most likely live a good portion of my life in regret, missing my best friend terribly until the day of my death came where I would meet her again. Until then, I could only regret and lament for dear Elphaba, whom I loved dearly.

"Goodbye, Elphie..." I said, my melodic voice scarcely perceptible.  
  
** _FINIS._**


End file.
